Zodiac Signs
__TOC__ There are 12 Zodiac signs available to choose on character creation. They can be used to reflect your character's personality or influence it. Whether there is a chronological order to them or if they correspond to any of the known Zodiac signs remains to be seen. Apis Ruler: St. Drewet the Fisherman Description: You won't usually see them during a noisy feast - regardless of their love for food, they'd prefer to hide in their solitude from attention and possible heartwounds. Men of this sign bury their vulnerability under showy manliness and valour. Supporters of traditions and old way of life, they often happen to become sincere patriots and caring spouses and parents; though their care might often be clingy and annoying, they even look after their friends a way too much. They're almost never calm, due to their sensitivity and tendency to overreact, and usually put their feelings way ahead of reason. They're not strangers to tears and anxieties, but when someone close to them gets into trouble, Apis could show themselves as fearless protectors. Aranea Ruler: St. Tamash Description: Secretive and mistrustful, Araneas prefer to observe and manipulate from behind the scenes. Behind their stolid masks there is an enormous vengeful ego. Araneas are capable of long, truly manic efforts, which are fueled by their lust and violence. They see lies, uncluding flattery, as attempts to control them, and immediately become aggressive. They enjoy revenge, even if it costs them much. They're usually loyal and extremely dependent on their partner, seeing them as the only ally in their struggle against the whole world. They are secretly passionate, and through passions and vices they unconsciously seek to burn themselves, to die - at least metaphorically - to be born again from the ashes. They despise weak-willed and passive people, and won't waste their time on those who they see as useless. Though they value power and influence the most, Areneas don't want to be Kings. They'd prefer to be the invisible puppeteers behind the throne. Centaurus Ruler: St. Santiago Description: Staying optimistic and cheerful even on the North, Centauri are in love with life. They're always on the move, be it physical travelling or just religious and philosophic search for the Truth. It's easy to recognize them by their straightforward honesty, which could be harsh, and their inability to lie convincingly. Alas, their love for truth doesn't extend to their promises, which they often forget to keep. Centauri have lots of friends, but avoid forming long-term romantic bonds, for they hate the idea of losing their freedom. They are natural born adventurers: the bigger are stakes, the brighter their excitement is. They often take foolish risks and don't learn on their mistakes. Being insensitive to feelings of others, they are often aggressive, and they tend to become fanatical in their beliefs. Cygnus Ruler: St. Ijon Description: Always ready to pay with hospitality for attention and praise, generous Cygni love to be in the eye of social spotlights. In any hour they'll give their help to poor and helpless: they're flattered by the idea of being a saviour; they are generally dramatic. People born under the sign of Cygnus are confident and proud, their biggest fear is to lose their dignity. Flattery is the best way to win them. Children easily melt their already warm hearts, and Cygni indulge them with oceans of caring and love. Fulgurri Ruler: St. Thaddio Description: Electro-ecstatic, Fulgurri hark to everything new and eccentric with a sparkling enthusiasm. Not everyday matters, but high ideas and paradigms lighten their minds. Conventional opinions make them irritaded, so they dwell in bizzare conceptions and love to break taboos. They're very into tools and mechanisms - and often grieve on the current technological collapse. They treat people with distant friendliness: everyone is equal and equally amazing, so no one stands out. Coldness doesn't keep them from being altruists, looking idealistically at the remnants of humanity, seeing its dim future in bright pink colors. They're glad to work on making the world a better place. They tend to avoid emotional situations, but those who dare to disagree with their ideas and opinions or threaten their freedom or free-thinking, will soon call a real storm on themselves. Gryllus Ruler: St. Vilppu Description: Their bloated common sense and diligence remind of pedantic robo-servants from ancient fairy-tales. But robots at least don't ooze with critique every single minute! All the time Grylli correct otheirs and point at their defects, mistakes, deviations - with best intentions, of course. They believe their observations are helpful. They just try to fix everything. They usually have high moral standarts, try hard to be useful to people around them, and are not afraid of hard work. They are not secretive and are good as their word. They're down-to-earth, and their speech is simple and logical. Their tenacious attention to details serves Grylli well, but makes them obsessed with neatness and order. They try to be perfect and are always afraid of becomming useless and unnecessary. Noctua Ruler: St. Barmalew Description: Furious fighters for justice, in innocent times they weave silk of lightweight flirt and pleasant manners. Noctuae like to solve conflicts and give advices. They find calm happiness in arts, aesthetics and peace. Rude people, unfairness and cruelty make them disgusted. Their eternal problem is indecisiveness: they have to weight every little detail before they make their choice, which could bring others to white heat. They hate to hurt people, and will try to hide any unpleasant truth. Numis Ruler: St. Jametta Description: People of this sign are restless like spinning coins, and some may accuse them as being two-faced. One of their sides loves to cheer up and bring joy, the other prefers to cruelly mock everyone and spread gossip. Their speeches sound like jingling silver, and they could bribe their listeners with bare words. Lies and half-truth always help Numis remain unpunished. They easily consume new knowledge and gladly share it, but they couldn't focus on a single subject for a long time and rarely get to specialize in anything. They're very curious and love to react on their surroundings, always trying to make a sharp remark on the most bright details of what they see and hear. They can't stand vulnerable people that can't take a joke, and those who try to restrict them with demands and promises. Phantom Ruler: St. Gliutta Description: Evading and changeable, Phantoms dissolve themselves in dreams and worries: they have a hard time in distinguishing truth from lies, and reality from fiction. They trust others easily and they believe in their own lies. They have a sad, weak-willed heart, but it is full of compassion for every suffering being: pain and misfortune attract them. Innate followers, they rarely deny a request, even when they know that their kindness is being taken advantage at. Submission is easy for them, and they adapt to any conditions like a gas that fills a shape of a container. Usually they get what they want through making a person feel guilty through endless complaints and pitiable behaviour, or by triggering empathy and everyone's anger towards someone by slander and tearful stories about terrible abuse - even if they're not entirely true. Phantoms often put themselves in situations where they could become a victim, and they drown themselves in alcohol and drugs after that finally happens. They believe that only love could save them, but feel to insecure to find it. Rocca Ruler: St. Sylar of Caves Description: Always calm and slow, they are somewhat lazy and don't waste their energy on meaningless things. But once they choose a goal, they establish a routine follow it steadfastly, and routine is something Rocche hate to break. It's impossible to make them lose their temper, and it's even harder to change their mind on any subject once it's made up. They are very possessive about any of their property and often behave as scrooges. They do not tolerate being rushed. They have troubles verbalizing their feelings. Rocche can't resist physical pleasures, but are very provident and tend to accumulate their riches. They are not ashamed to make demands, and are very persistent in them. They seek comfort, luxury and, most of all, stability. Sisyphus Ruler: St. Morte Description: Business comes first. These ambitious stubborns know the value of gold and success, and they're ready to work hard as long as it takes to achieve it all. Sisyphii value reliability and practical benefits, and they often frown at fantasies and entertainment.They're loyal both to people and the cause, but they don't know how to forgive. They hide their emotions, and express their wit through dry and sarcastic humor. Cold self-discipline only strengthen their steel-serious grip, which they use to manage people and resources. They hate unnecessary risks and unpredictability, and won't allow anyone to harm their public image. Despite their dedication and decisiveness, they tend to be pessimistic and have lots of heavy thoughts. Their climb might be long and torturous, but in the end, they'll inevitably reach the peak of their mountain. Vulpes Ruler: St. Petiro the Denier Description: Short-tempered and absurdly brave, Vulpes are like innocent streets kids. They rarely plan ahead or think before they act, and they'll eagerly accept any challenge. Impulsivity and need to win often don't serve them right, and only rampant energy helps them escape their troubles. Vulpes like to overcome difficulties and be victorious. During competence, they never retreat or give up, even if it may hurt them. They rarely dream, because when they want something, they go and get it. They are nothing like spoiled narcissists, because their egotism is naive and childish. Every their act is burning with a question: "What about me?" Though their anger (and desire, and love, and any impulse) is quick to raise, it doesn't last long. After a short flash, they could find themselves dressing a wounds of a man they've tried to kill a minute ago. Category:Lore